Permanezcamos así
by Ame Winner
Summary: Porque Kazuhiko sabe que no puede retenerle. Kazuhiko


_Escribí este fic hace un par de meses pero apenas tuve la oportunidad de releerlo y editarle algunos detalles. Lo colocaría al final del anime, cuando Yoite decide irse con Miharu y Kazuhiko no le detiene (o al menos, no lo vemos)... _

* * *

**Permanezcamos así.**

A Kazuhiko siempre le resultó imposible imaginar a un Yoite más tranquilo y silencioso de lo que él ya le conocía; sin embargo, estaba descubriendo que sí era posible.

La noche anterior le había visto tropezando con unas cajas. Esa mañana había roto un vaso. Y la tarde de aquel día, cuando él regresó, lo encontró agachado y limpiando algo respecto a lo que Yoite no quiso comentar palabra alguna.

Y llevaba así alrededor de unos meses, poco a poco, consumiéndose...

El mayor sabía que en algún momento iba a ocurrir pero, jamás creyó que fuera tan pronto ni de esa manera. Aparentemente los otros no lo notaban o, simplemente, no les importaba. Yoite era impasible durante las misiones pero, dentro de aquel apartamento, el menor se desmoronaba. Y ahora el chico incluso parecía temeroso de moverse y por eso actuaba lento, trabajosamente, hasta con las tareas más simples como lo era el comer.

–Esto tiene sus ventajas –Kazuhiko interrumpió el silencio, sintiendo que se ahogaba aunque estaba acostumbrado a comer sin conversar–, no laváremos platos –resopló, imaginando la pila de éstos en la cocina, y sonrió–. Ya sabes que lo odiaba.

Pero el asunto no era lavar o comer en trastos desechables.

El problema era que los ojos de Yoite estaban nublados y que éste había perdido buena parte de su visión, que tiraba cosas sin querer y que el chico se sentía mal por ello.

–Además, lo que importa es la comida.

Aunque para ese momento, era probable que el menor no sintiera muy bien el sabor. Kazuhiko lo recordó tarde...

–Y fuera de eso –alegó corrigiendo sus palabras sobre la marcha–, la buena compañía. Cuando Kahiko se mudó, comí sólo durante meses. Nunca me acostumbre, lo bueno fue que dejé de hacerlo gracias a ti.

Otra vez, el rubio hablaba sólo.

Sin soltar el plato y el cubierto, Yoite comía lento y en silencio. Aún si no tenía ánimo de responder, en otro momento el muchacho afirmaría con la cabeza en señal de que le escuchaba..., pero ahora ni eso ocurría.

¿Podría ser que su oído también fallara? O, ¿Yoite se encontraba tan enfrascado en él mismo que Kazuhiko no podía alcanzarle? Aunque no era un consuelo, el rubio prefería lo segundo y para comprobarlo, no se contuvo...

A pesar de que podía ser amenazado con el Kira y el índice tenso hacia él, lo haría.

–Yoite –le acarició la mejilla con la diestra, olvidándose de la comida y de que al chico no le gustaba ser tocado.

Y por primera vez, en más de un mes, Yoite reaccionó y no de manera violenta o asustada, más bien parecía... asombrado. Como si hubiera recordado que aún podía sentir y que continuaba con vida.

–Kazuhiko...

Escuchar su nombre en boca del menor fue como verle respirar, profundamente, luego de largos minutos sin aire.

–Eh, Yoite. Aquí estoy –le tocó los cabellos y sonrió ante la mirada del chico–, siempre he estado aquí– y no iba a reclamar por el hecho de que Yoite olvidara algo tan importante como aquello.

Simplemente deslizó un brazo por la estrecha cintura y lo jaló hacia él, sin encontrar negativa alguna.

–Eres tan menudo –se asombró al sujetarle– aunque comes como un regimiento entero –quizás siempre lo había hecho así porque Yoite sabía que llegaría ese momento, en donde la comida perdería sabor–. Pero bien, aún te falta crecer –Kazuhiko arqueó una ceja, al darse cuenta de que pisaba el terreno que precisamente pretendía dejar atrás–. Prueba...

Le tendió un bocado del sushi, su hermana había preparado esos alimentos anticipándose a las necesidades de Yoite. Quizás no lo admitía muy seguido pero Kahiko era una buena doctora aunque no se dedicara de tiempo completo a ello.

–Está bueno, ¿verdad?

Yoite asintió y él sonrió.

–Entonces vamos a comer. Hay suficiente para repetir un par de veces y, si nos queda espacio, vayamos por algo dulce –frotó el costado de Yoite con suavidad–. Hace tiempo que no comemos helado.

Últimamente el menor había estado comiendo menos, mucho menos de lo habitual, y Kazuhiko lo notaba. Por eso, no estaría mal salir por algo como helado aunque el fuera un hombre de casi treinta y le verían raro en cualquier nevería a la que entrara.

Sobre todo acompañado por un muchacho...

Aún así podía hacer el sacrificio si veía al otro comer, de nuevo, con ganas. Comenzaba ya a pensar en lugares cercanos cuando sintió que Yoite se desvanecía y resbalaba de su aferre, apoyándose en él.

–Estoy cansado –murmuró el menor, encogiendo las piernas y pegándose a su cuerpo–, y... y me gusta estar así.

Yoite se sujetó a su costado, cerrando los dedos sobre la ropa de Kazuhiko, borrando toda distancia entre ellos con ese pequeño gesto.

–No quiero comer más ni salir –el chico apretó los labios y un segundo después, dejó escapar un suspiro agotado– o, moverme...

Y Kazuhiko sintió un nudo en la garganta al saber que no podría hacer algo para evitar todo lo que ocurriría, ya no estaba en sus manos y nunca lo había estado. Era como intentar atrapar agua y verla escapar entre los dedos.

El rubio lo entendía.

–Está bien. Vamos a quedarnos así –habló contra los cabellos negros, notándolo respirar despacio, mientras sus dedos descendieron por el hombro delgado sólo acariciando con lentitud–, todo el tiempo que quieras.

Porque Kazuhiko tenía la esperanza de que ese momento se volviera eterno y durara para siempre. Era la primera vez que Yoite se acercaba a él con esa confianza y odiaba conocerle tanto, como para comprender que estaba despidiéndose de él.

Y que en cuanto soltara a Yoite, éste se iría...

**~*FIN*~**


End file.
